Together to the End of Time
by Molly Renata
Summary: AU, crossover. When one's blood is hated by all, sometimes one needs to seek the help of the very ones that hate them... Full summary inside. Please R&R if you aren't afraid of Pokemon.
1. Tale of Two Worlds

Together to the End of Time: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Summary: When one's blood is hated by all, sometimes one needs to seek the help of the very ones that hate them...

The world is under attack by a mysterious group of people, who wish to take over the world and transform every magical creature into a tool of death. However, a band of humans and half-elves set out to prevent the world's fate...

Pairings: KratosxRaine, LloydxColette and GenisxPresea, with references to ZelosxSheena

Author's Note: This is an Author's Universe, which means it has little to no ties with the actual game's storyline. It's also a crossover, which involves two different storylines being put together in the same universe. Finally, there will be some Out-Of-Characterness possible, and the appearance of a few Original Characters is possible.

This story mainly focuses around Kratos, Raine, Lloyd and Colette, with a smattering of GenisxPresea. Those of you who do not like those pairings should not progress any further in the fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Namco, Pokemon, or Nintendo.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Prologue: Tale of Two Worlds

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

_"Five thousand years ago, there was a war between the countries of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. This war, the Ancient Kharlan War, was spawned by the birth of magitechnology, and it caused the Giant Kharlan Tree, the source of the world's mana, to wither and die._

_One thousand years after the Ancient War started, Mithos Yggdrasill and his band of heroes put an end to the war. Mithos was exalted as a hero for his brave efforts._

_However, since the Giant Kharlan Tree had died, the Legends that traverse the world went into hiding, and the Summon Spirits that guard the world fell into sleep. Without the mana of Derris-Kharlan, the land would've died completely._

_Mithos went crazy when his sister Martel was killed... so crazy, in fact, that he actually split into two forms; the first, younger form had the good side of his mind, and the second, older form had the bad side of his mind. Unfortunately for the world, Mithos' second form kept the Summon Spirit pacts, and had Origin make him the Eternal Sword. With this sword's power, he split the world in two, making them into the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla._

_The two worlds could not see or touch each other, but they were bound by the mana links generated by the Summon Spirits. They vied for the supply of mana, and as such, one world was always flourishing, and the other declining. The seed of the Giant Kharlan Tree, the Great Seed, was merged with Martel's Cruxis Crystal and placed between the two worlds, bound by the mana links, to supply them with mana and to keep Martel's soul alive._

_Derris-Kharlan remained impossibly close to the worlds via the power of the Eternal Sword. There were two mighty towers constructed, one on Sylvarant and one on Tethe'alla. These were the Towers of Salvation; they were the link to Derris-Kharlan. Those of the mana lineage would go about the world releasing the seals that guarded the passage to the Tower of Salvation, and the Cruxis Crystal applied to these 'Chosen' served to remove the soul from their body and thus make them a suitable vessel for Martel._

_Mithos opposed this plan, but he couldn't get his alter ego Yggdrasill to listen to anything he said. So instead, he simply waited on Derris-Kharlan with his friend Kratos, as the third companion of Mithos, Yuan, headed out to stop this foolishness._

_For four thousand years, the two worlds have remained in this state. The Legends in one world slept, as did the Summon Spirits. And the Legends in the other world were awake, as were the Summon Spirits._

_This begins the journey of Lloyd Irving, the one who would someday be called the Eternal Swordsman and Master Trainer."_

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: Everything will be explained, don't worry. In this fanfic, Mithos was literally split in two; his first name is carried only by the 'good' Mithos, and his second name is carried only by the 'bad' Mithos. In a sense, Mithos is no longer Mithos Yggdrasill, just Mithos, and Yggdrasill is no longer Mithos, just Yggdrasill. Yggdrasill is just an older version of Mithos.

And yes, I'm aware that didn't make any sense. But I'll write Chapter 1 ASAP.

The 'Legends' are the legendary Pokemon from the games.

Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres and Latias reside in Sylvarant.

Raikou, Entei, Suicune and Latios reside in Tethe'alla.

Rayquaza and Mew reside on Derris-Kharlan.

And, of course, Jirachi is somewhere in outer space, waiting to come to Sylvarant or Tethe'alla... whichever world is prospering at the time it reawakens...

Forgive me. I just love Jirachi.


	2. The Drifting Swordsman

Together to the End of Time: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Summary: When one's blood is hated by all, sometimes one needs to seek the help of the very ones that hate them...

The world is under attack by a mysterious group of people, who wish to take over the world and transform every magical creature into a tool of death. However, a band of humans and half-elves set out to prevent the world's fate...

Pairings: KratosxRaine, LloydxColette and GenisxPresea, with references to ZelosxSheena

Author's Note: This is an Author's Universe, which means it has little to no ties with the actual game's storyline. It's also a crossover, which involves two different storylines being put together in the same universe. Finally, there will be some Out-Of-Characterness possible, and the appearance of a few Original Characters is possible.

This story mainly focuses around Kratos, Raine, Lloyd and Colette, with a smattering of GenisxPresea. Those of you who do not like those pairings should not progress any further in the fanfic.

Also... yep, you guessed it, it starts out following a similar storyline to the game. But watch out, it's gonna be a _heck_ of a lot different later on...

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Namco, Pokemon, or Nintendo.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Chapter 1: The Drifting Swordsman

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Lloyd Irving was once an ordinary boy living in the village of Iselia. He had personally known the Chosen of Regeneration, Colette Brunel, from the time he was young. He also had a few friends in the Iselia classroom; his best friend Genis Sage, and Genis' sister as well as the teacher, Raine Sage.

He'd also heard his father was a man named Kratos Aurion. However, his father had not been seen in fourteen years... not since the time he was three years old.

The day the oracle was to be conveyed for Colette came the same day as her sixteenth birthday. Lloyd was seventeen years old; his birthday had been over a month ago, or so they'd thought.

After being interrupted from class by the light coming from the temple, Lloyd set out with Colette and Genis to the temple, which was under attack by Desians.

Lloyd was a swordsman, but he was also a powerful Pokemon trainer. All he owned at the moment were a Cyndaquil, his first Pokemon, and an Eevee, which still distrusted him, but he had learned to train them well, allowing them to rest after each battle. And, of course, there was his 'pet' Noishe, but _that_ crazy dog never dared to go anywhere around monsters.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Lloyd, Genis and Colette arrived at the temple to find a horrendous scene. A strange man (presumably a Desian) accompanied by a few basic foot soldiers stood at the temple entrance, threatening Colette's grandmother, Phaidra. Two Poochyena, one situated on either side of the leader, growled viciously at Phaidra, who seemed to know little about the subject until she spotted Colette.

"Where is the Chosen?" the Desian leader asked, his tone dead serious.

Phaidra spotted Colette, and called out, "Run, Colette!"

One of the foot soldiers turned to point at Colette, indicating the fact that she was the Chosen; the leader's name was Botta.

This 'Botta' ordered the two Poochyena to attack Colette, but thinking quickly, Lloyd called his Cyndaquil out of the Pokeball it was in, and it successfully fought back the two foes.

Seeing that the two Poochyena had been defeated, Botta sent in the foot soldiers to attack the three directly; however, they successfully fought off the opponents, with Cyndaquil's help, of course.

Unexpectedly, however, the foot soldiers suddenly turned and ran, allowing a much mightier opponent to appear. This foe attacked the group with great intensity, and nobody could land a blow. Finally, Lloyd gave up, simply waiting for death to come...

When suddenly, a purple-clad man appeared, his trusty Growlithe and Vulpix following him. He used his longsword to block the oncoming attack, and told Lloyd to get out of the way.

With this new comrade on their side, they quickly defeated the foe. After the battle was over, Growlithe yapped at its master happily, while the newcomer made sure no one was hurt.

The 'Desian' leader, Botta, noticed the appearance of this new person. Turning to him, he said, "I never thought you'd show up..." He then turned to his henchmen. "Retreat for now!"

With that, the foes fled.

"How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?" Phaidra commented happily, glancing at the newcomer.

"I see," he said, looking at Colette. "So this girl is the next Chosen."

"That's right!" Colette said suddenly. "I have to accept the oracle!"

"I'll go with you," Lloyd said. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Lloyd?" Phaidra said, looking at the young swordsman. "I would be uneasy with just you."

Looking at Lloyd with an expression of surprise, the newcomer said in an interested tone, "Your name is Lloyd?"

"Who are you to ask for my name?" Lloyd questioned.

For a moment, the newcomer was speechless; then, he said, "My name is Kratos Aurion... I am a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen."

This time it was Lloyd's turn to be surprised. "Kratos... Aurion?"

Colette broke the surprise by saying, "I'm going to accept the oracle now."

"I will accompany you," Kratos said.

"I'm going too," Lloyd decided quickly. "I'm not gonna leave you behind!"

"You'll only get in the way," Kratos said, glancing at Lloyd.

"What did you say?" Lloyd yelled, jumping back.

"I said, you'll only get in the way," Kratos repeated, sounding annoyed. "You are not yet experienced enough with swordsmanship, and your training abilities are inadequate." Vulpix yapped in agreement. "I would advise you stay behind... or, even better, return home."

"I'm going to protect Colette," Lloyd said, sounding determined. "And you're not going to get in my way."

"I would like it if Lloyd came along," Colette said. "I get nervous without him around."

"Yeah," Genis said. "I'm pretty sure Cyndaquil knows what to do if Lloyd's too stupid to tell _it_ what to do."

Lloyd glared at Genis for this comment.

"There are monsters around here," Kratos said. "I would hope that you'd be able to have a strong enough ally to fight off any opponents you encounter." He sighed. "Since the Chosen insists, I'll let you come with us. But remember, Lloyd... I'm merely respecting the Chosen's wishes. You have no place on the battlefield."

Lloyd looked slightly annoyed as the group walked into the temple.

Of course, he recalled Cyndaquil before entering the temple, at Kratos' request. Kratos seemed concerned for the Pokemon, for some reason...

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: Well, _this _was a short chapter. But right now, I'm kinda blocked up. So I'll probably end up holding the rest of this fic off till the end of my vacation. Dammit.


End file.
